Okama Kenpo
Okama Kenpo (literally, Crossdresser Fist Way) is the fighting style used by Mr. 2 Bon Kurei of Baroque Works. It is a style that uses mainly kicks and is taken directly from ballet dancing, hence forth most of its stances are ballet poses rather then martial art stances. In a response to a fan, in order to learn Okama Kenpo, a person must do three steps. First a person must learn ballet and then secondly they must learn karate. Third, they work at one of "those" placesSBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 379, Fan question: To Oda-sensei. Hello, I am about to have my fourth child. My daughter hopes it's another girl, but if it's a boy, I intend to teach him Okama Kenpo just like Bon Clay. Where should I take him to learn this? Please tell me. , because of the complexity of those moves, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei can only use it with his own body which creates a flaw in his Devil Fruit power. It is called "Crossdresser Kenpo" in the FUNimation dub, "Crazy Karate" in the 4Kids dub, and "Oh Come My Way Karate" in the English manga by VIZ Media. First Appearance: Chapter 160; Episode 103 Okama Kenpo attacks *'Swan Arabesque (Swan ''Raised-Leg): Bon Clay performs a powerful high kick, usually after a combination of kicks and punches. This attacks is equal in power to Sanji's '''Mouton Shot. Arabesque is a raised-leg position in ballet. It is known as Swan Dive in the 4Kids dub. *'Okama Dash (''Crossdresser Dash): Bon Clay taps the ground several times and then takes a great leap forward. With his long legs, Bon Clay is able to quickly cross long distances. It is known as '''Swan Dash in the anime and Viz manga and Primadonna in the 4Kids dub. *'Relevé (''Tip-Toes): Using his leg strength, Bon Clay is able to sprint up a vertical cliff wall. Relevé means "Standing on Tip-Toes". *'''Douzo Okamai Knuckle: Bon Clay simply punches the enemy in the face. (Manga Only). The name is a pun off of the Japanese phrase "Douzo okamai naku" (roughly "Don't mind me") and the English word "knuckle". It is known as Pardon My Oh Come My Way Knuckle in the Viz Manga. *'Urabere Swan Budoukai (''Shabby Swan Ball Dance): Bon Clay attacks the enemy with a flurry of kicks and punches. This prepares Bon Clay for Swan Arabesque. For some reason, Bon Clay's swans appear drunk and have their tongues hanging out when he uses this attack. Known as '''Drunken Swan Soiree in the Viz manga and Smiling Swan Soiree in the 4Kids dub. *'Okama Chop (''Crossdresser Chop): Bon Clay strikes the enemy in the eyes with a chop, blinding them. This attack can prepare Bon Clay for '''Keri Pointe. Known as Ballet Chop, Swan Chop in the Viz Manga, and Crossdresser Chop in the FUNimation dub of Movie 8. *'Keri Pointe (''Kick Point): After blinding the enemy with Okama Chop, Bon Clay jumps into the air and kicks the enemy in the face with both feet. He continues to push the enemy until he kicks them off into a nearby structure. Known as '''Kick Pointe in the Viz Manga and Tip-Toe Kick in the 4Kids dub. *'Mascara Boomerang': Bon Clay peels off his mascara and throws it at the enemy, and like an actual boomerang, returns to Bon Clays. The mascara is bladed so it cuts the enemy, and can hit the enemy upon return. *'Grand Fouetté: Ano Natsu no Hi no Memoir (''Grand Whipping Motion: Memoir Of That Summer Day): After spinning 320,000 times, Bon Clay performs a kick using the momentum of the spins to increase the strength. The true power of the kick was not seen because Sanji was able to dodge and counter it. In Ballet, Fouetté is the term for the whipping motion of a raised foot. Known as '''Spinning Summer Pirouette in the 4Kids dub. *'Prima (''Lead Performance): Bon Clay removes the two swans from his shoulders and places them on his feet. When he kicks in prima mode, the swan neck extends, giving him further reach, and the steel bill pierces the enemy. When Bon Clay kicked a stone wall, it left a solid hole without any cracks around it. Prima is the ballet term for the lead performance. Not relevant to the attack, the right swan is female and the left swan is male. In the 8th movie they're more whip like. Known as '''Prima Ballerina in the Viz Manga. *'Bombardier (''Bomber): In prima mode Bon Clay kicks the enemy with an extended and pointed kick. Before delivering the real kick, Bon Clay appears to kick several times, which maybe be used to confuse the enemy. Bombardier is French for bomber. Known as '''Swan Bombardier in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub. *'Ano Fuyu no Sora no Memoir (''Memoir Of That Winter Sky): In prima mode, Bon Clay leaps into the air and begins to perform several somersaults in mid-air. After spinning enough times, Bon Clay descends and delivers a piercing kick strengthened by the momentum of the spins. The full power of this attack was not seen the first time because Sanji dodged and countered it. He used an alternate version of this move when using it against Minotaurus in Impel Down, in which he did so without his swans. It caused significant damage, and was even capable of knocking it down, but wasn't enough to defeat it. Known as '''Winter Wonderland Jete in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub *'Bombardier Arabesque (''Bomber Raised-Leg): In prima mode, Bon Clay uses Bombardier after leaping into the air. The kick is also higher than the normal Bombardier. Known as '''Swan Bombardier Dive in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub. *'Ohikae Na Fouetté': Bon Clay lunges forward and does a backwards somersault in midair, to land a powerful on the opponent's head. This attack was strong enough to ram Minotaurus into a jail cell's bars, but not enough to slow him down. Fouetté is a ballet term for a whipping movement of one leg, made while turning on the other leg. References Category:Fighting Styles